Colonel Kubritz
Colonel Kubritz was the corrupt commanding officer of the top-secret alien-hunting facility, Area 49-B, and the secondary antagonist in Part Two of 3Below. History Backstory Kubritz was trained to capture aliens at any cost, believing that they all must be annihilated at any costs. Over the years, Kubritz captured many aliens and worked her way up to the top of becoming a commanding officer. Several years later, she captured Stuart, who managed to escape her facility and then disguised himself as a regular civilian. 3Below (Part One) Encountering the Akiridions In the "The Arcadian Job", when Krel, Aja, Varvatos and Stuart infiltrate the Area 49-B to recover a part for the Daxial Array, Kubritz corrals them with her men with the intention of capturing them like the other aliens (as well as recapturing Stuart after his last escape), until Buster intervenes at the last minute. After a hard confrontation, the four manage to escape with the help of Buster. Even so, Kubritz vows to find them, knowing that their ship is on the ground. 3Below (Part Two) Meeting Morando When Stuart steals his spacecraft back from the base, Kubritz orders the soldiers to track down the ship, only to reveal that they didn't put a tracking device since they didn't know the ship could still fly after they found it. Later, Sergeant Costas arrives with some information for Kubritz about the Durian's spaceship and that Tronos appears to have followed the ship back to Earth. Kubritz decides to pay Arcadia, a "little visit." They go to Arcadia, but cannot find any witnesses. Kubritz find out that the alleged alien activity is coming from the power line. They follow the power lines and manage to capture Tronos. Kubritz explains that she is an alien hunter and Tronos explains that Aja and Krel are from one of the most advanced planets in the galaxy. The two hunters decide to make a deal; Tronos helps bring Aja and Krel into the base and she will let him free. The next day, Kubritz and the army decide to hunt for Aja and Krel in the school by saying that the place if filled with some kind of contagious disease, putting everyone on lockdown. Using Tronos, Kubritz manages to capture the siblings. Kubritz informs Aja that once she gets rid of her and Krel, she will use their technology to wipe out all alien life forms on Earth. Just as Tronos is about to do away with the siblings, Kubritz knocks the bounty hunter out cold for apparently disobeying orders. Just as she is about to blast them, Coach Lawrence and the other students arrive (just as Aja and Krel change back into their human forms) to confront Kubritz about her actions. She then says that Aja and Krel aren’t from around here and may have dangerous diseases, and therefore, need to be removed for the safety of the community. She means that they are aliens, but the others assume it is prejudice remarks (which is technically true). Mary asks her to repeat that for a viral video, when all the kids pull out there phones. She is then forced to retreat. A few days later, she begins torturing Tronos for his failure to capture the Tarrons (even though she is the one who prevented him from doing so in the first place), but one of her henchmen informs her about the incoming asteroid. In order to stop the asteroid, Kubritz calls the Tarrons for help, since they don't know how to operate the alien technology and Aja and Krel's knowledge was the only thing that can help them. The royals promised that they will help if they promise to stop hunting them forever, to which Kubritz agreed. With the lead of Krel, the soldiers manufacture a laser weapon to destroy the asteroid, recurring to Tronos's help to power it a second time. However, Kubritz ultimately betrayed the deal with the Tarrons and intends to capture them, much to Costas's shock. Krel, anticipating her betrayal since the beginning, placed an explosive in the laser weapon that created a diversion that helps the to escape, while Kubritz is attacked by an infuriated Tronos. When General Morando arrives on Earth, Kubritz met him, revealing that she pretended to ally with them and that she was aware that the asteroid was a trick in order to Morando reach Earth without anyone noticing. Morando offer Kubritz her own army of Omens, in exchange for her help in search of Gaylen's Core. After taking Morando to Area 49-B, Kubritz watched him murder Tronos for his failure. Searching for Gaylen's Core After learning about Gaylen's Core, Kubritz is surprised by Aja who accidentally reached Area 49-B by Luug, who has swallowed a prototype wormhole generator. Kubritz pretended to lead an attack to the Tarrons's house, but Morando took over the lead claiming that it is a too big of a job for a human. After hearing questions about her loyalty to Morando, Kubritz stubbornly affirmed that if she must choose between gaining his technology for Earth and protect her planet from any more "invaders", she will work with him. Kubritz and her soldiers takes charge of isolating the Mothership to allow Morando and his Omen to attack it. In a fight with Aja, Kubritz end with a broken arm. After shooting Momblank and Dadblank, Kubritz takes them along with the captive Toby, Eli, Steve, and Varvatos in their truck. When she arrives at Area 49-B, however, she discovered that her prisoners have escaped and demanded to know where they were. After discovering what Morando saw in the memories of the kings, Kubritz deduces that Gaylen's core is in a place that her predecessor called "The Underneath", a land inhabited by strange creatures that avoided the human world, until a certain recent event. Satisfied with this, Morando rewards Kubritz an armor made with Akiridion technology in order for her to fight against the aliens. Attacking Arcadia Despite her sergeant's insistence not to trust Morando, Kubritz insists on helping him so that the Earth does not fall on his bad side when he rules the universe. Thus, she uses one of her laser weapons to release Gaylen's core from its crystal and allow Morando to merge with it, although Kubritz warns him that her scientists determined that it would take several hours for him to integrate it into his biology. In order not to be disturbed in his stasis period, Morando orders Kubritz to go for the Tarrons. Although Costas lies to her about where they are in order to be able to warn them, Kubritz decides to attack the Arcadia drive-in with her new armor and Omen Blanks in order to make them come out. When they arrive, Aja tries to make her understand that Morando will betray her sooner or later, but Kubritz insists that she only care about annihilating her and her friends. After evacuating everyone, Krel manages to lock Kubritz in order to travel to Area 49-B. After breaking free, Kubritz orders the Omen to round up everyone in Arcadia for "aiding and abetting alien fugitives". She and her army put Arcadia under a forced martial law until they stopped the Tarrons, invading their houses to find them and punish anyone who they believed has been helping them. After gathering everyone who knows them, Kubritz tries to force them to reveal where they are. However, the people of Arcadia defend them, even though Kubritz states that it makes no sense to protect an alien and that they are all evil. The citizens, however, call her out that she is the real bad guy and they openly claim that they have treated Aja and Krel more human that she ever will. Just when she was about to threaten and kill them once again, Aja, Krel, Varvatos, and their allies manage to intervene in the nick of time. Aja once again tries to warn Kubritz that she is being used, but the colonel still doesn't listen and keeps attacking her. Ultimate Demise When Morando gains godly powers and begins to destroy Arcadia, Kubritz sees the error of her ways too late, much to Aja's scowling and somewhat pity. When Morando tries to destroy Aja, Kubritz attacks him by recriminating that he promised to protect the Earth and not destroy it, something that Morando never cared about from the beginning, now that he is a god. After being thrown under a patrol car, she weakly tells Aja that she weakened Morando and that it's never too late to stop him, before the evil god-like general blows her up. Physical Appearance Kubritz is an African-American woman who has short red hair, big plump lips, and wears a military uniform and glasses. Personality Krubitz was a corrupt, xenophobic commanding officer of a military base, blindly obsessed with capturing space aliens at any cost with extreme prejudice. She considered all extraterrestrials to be evil, dangerous invaders, regardless of the reason why or how they are on Earth to begin with. She also had no qualms on hurting an extraterrestrial, like when Krel got hurt, she just smiled arrogantly, and was even willing to obliterate Aja and make her into her own lab rat. Additionally, when it comes to confronting aliens, she continuously orders her men to not let them escape her base, somewhat without regards to their safety, even when they appeared outmatched by Buster and House Tarron. In Part Two, Kubritz has a horrible judge of character, especially when it comes to extraterrestrials in general. As Aja remarks, for someone who hated all aliens, she allied herself with the worst in the galaxy, such as Morando and Tronos. After creating an alliance with Morando, she became more ruthless and even more determined to kill Aja and Krel, viewing them as the real reason why aliens keep "invading" Earth. She even stupidly believed that when Morando gains the power to destroy planets, he will leave Earth unharmed, despite him clearly being the real bad news. When someone like Aja or Costas try to warn her and/or express doubts about Morando, Kubritz stubbornly ignores them and strongly insists that Morando will not harm Earth, believing that Aja and her friends (human and alien) are still the real threats. Along with her prejudicial nature, she is also a total hypocrite, like how she tortured Tronos for not capturing Aja and Krel, even though he was literally about to seize them until she knocked him out. Kubritz even waves aside the safety and trust of her own acquaintances, like Costas, just for the sake of aiding Morando in his world conquest, despite their concerns. There is also the fact the she attacked the people she was supposed to protect countless times, in spite of her claims of wanting to protect Earth, just to draw out the protectors of Arcadia, and kept pinning the blame directly onto Aja and her friends (even though it was entirely her fault in the first place and Aja calls her out for it). When she witnessed Morando betraying their promise by destroying the town, she appeared astounded by his double-crossing, even she was literally doing the same thing, like with her brief alliance with the Tarrons in "Asteroid Rage". After Morando presents her a high-tech battle suit of her own, Kubritz grew even more violent, insane, relentless, filled with grandiosity and was completely willing to harm and/or kill innocent lives without any regards of civilian casualties or collateral damage. She was willing to place Arcadia under her own martial law and tear the entire town apart (along with endangering and/or rounding up the innocent civilians living there with her Omen Blanks), just for the sake of finding alien refugees. She even threatens to kill every civilian in Arcadia with no hesitation when they stand and speak up for Aja and Krel, claiming them to be a lot more human than Kubritz will ever be, which she instantly viewed as "aiding and abetting alien fugitives". Plus, she claims herself as the Earth's rightful "future supreme commander", which really comes to show that she was just as power-hungry and insane as Morando himself (only in a relative extent), giving her a grandiose sense of self. However, when she finally saw what Morando really was after witnessing him destroying Arcadia, Kubritz saw the error of her ways and tries to fight him off, which lead to her demise, but briefly gave the heroes an advantage that would lead to his defeat. Powers & Abilities Abilities * Formidable Combatant: After years of training in the military, Kubritz is experienced in combat. She was shown evading Aja's attacks with ease, despite the latter possessing greater strength and agility than an average human, as well as being trained by Varvatos. Weaknesses * Mortality: As a human, Kubritz is vulnerable to injuries, sicknesses, old-age, and even death. Equipment * Neurometer Blaster: A neurometer is a thermo-radiant pulse bazooka that the military recovered from an Antidum ship during the 40s, and they later repurposed them as powerful anti-ionic weapons. They are shown powerful enough to neutralize/damage an Akiridion's serrator shield, as they are ionic-energy-type weapons. * Akiridion Battle Suit: In "Race to Trollmarket", Morando presents Kubritz a powerful Akiridion battle suit as a reward for her hard work. Her new suit enhanced her strength, speed, agility, reflexes, and durability. It also comes with a targeting system and ionic weapons like blades and laser blasters. Relationships Stuart "Welcome back, Stuart of Durio. I should've smelled you coming. Oh, but don't worry, your cage is still waiting for you...and it has plenty of rooms for ALL YOUR NEW FRIENDS!" -Kubritz to Stuart just before Buster intervenes in "The Arcadian Job" Kubritz merely sees Stuart as an alien invader who crash landed on her planet with no invitation. She captured Stuart and took him back to her base so she could research and use him as a lab rat. Luckily, Stuart managed to escape her custody and disguised himself as a human for thirty years. When he returns to Area 49-B to retrieve a part from his ship, Kubritz surrounds him and his friends and retains her intention to recapture him. Aja Tarron "You'll make a perfect lab rat!" -Kubritz to Aja in "The Arcadian Job" Aja was clearly distasteful of Kubritz and her antics of dissecting the supernatural, especially since she was starving Buster. Aja was also distraught about the commanding officer regarding every life form as invaders, even though some have no intentions of harming Earth. After Kubritz puts Krel in harms way, a provoked Aja attacks her. After she escapes with the others, Kubritz vows to find them, knowing that their ship is grounded. When she learns that Kubritz has allied herself with Tronos and eventually Morando, Aja angrily calls her out on her hypocrisy, which she waves aside every time and focuses on Aja being the "real" evil alien. When Kubritz begins attacking Arcadia to kill Aja, Krel, and Varvatos, Aja tries to warn Kubritz that Morando only saw her as a pawn to get what he wants, but Kubritz dismisses them as lies. When she finally learns that Aja was telling the truth, Kubritz tells Aja to stop Morando after she weakened him, before being killed by Morando. General Morando After Morando and Kubritz met, she forms an alliance with the evil tyrant in exchange for helping her rid Earth of its extraterrestrial inhabitants. Kubritz has strong beliefs that Morando is the only good alien to arrive on Earth, since he's given her so much, and completely ignores the Tarrons' and her own sergeant's warnings that he was merely using her as a pawn. However, after she witnesses him destroying Arcadia with his new god-like form, she sees the error of her ways and tries to fight him, only to be ultimately killed by him after she weakens him. Quotes Main article: Colonel Kubritz/Quotes Episode Appearances Trivia * It's currently unknown what Kubritz's first name was. * Kubritz is the first human to be killed on-screen (excluding Principal Levit as he was killed off-screen). * Colonel Kubritz was the third female antagonist in 3Below, following Zeron Omega and Halcon. ** Most interestingly, Kubritz is the first entirely human major antagonist in the Tales of Arcadia franchise (minus Morgana since she is a witch with magical powers). ** Kubritz is also the second major villain to reform at the last minute, the first being Angor Rot. * In many ways, Kubritz and Angor Rot are remarkably alike, such as: ** The circumstances of their last minute reformations: the main protagonists (Aja and Jim respectively) convinced Kubritz and Angor that the main antagonists (Morando and Morgana) were only using them and would dispose of them either way once they've got what they wanted. Both former antagonists then try to give the protagonists an advantage to finish off the villain before they met their ultimate fates. ** Their "deals with the devils": both Angor and Kubritz have both made deals with the more superior villains (Morgana and Morando) in order to receive power (magic and technology respectively) so they can protect their homes, only to be corrupted (unwillingly and/or unknowingly) to the dark side once they gained the power they sought. * Kubrtiz could be a commentary on Donald Trump, such as never listening to things that prove her racist beliefs wrong, never listening to reason from others, and everyone‘s utter disdain of her. Gallery Category:Characters Category:3 Below Characters Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Reformed Villains